


Follow My Lead

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fic based off art, Glaive and Oracle, Princess and the Oracle of Tenebrae and her Prince Consort of Lucis, Princess and the Oracle of Tenebrae and the commoner Prince Consort of Lucis, Secret Marriage, lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: “I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything.Maybe we’re from the same star.”  - Emery Allen





	

**Author's Note:**

> The sensational and talented @ramibriidge, your art makes me do things like write numerous drabbles based on them, more than I can write and keep up with “erryday”. Based this fic off the LuNyx Dancing Art, I’ve woven together what Emily intended for the reason why Nyx looks so uncomfortable, her request for about “the last hero’s new kingdom” and @newtscarf’s request of a secret marriage.
> 
> That doesn’t mean that this is the fic to settle the requests, no, consider it a spin-off of the combined concepts until I’m able to post both requests separately. They will be considered more lengthy than this. Consider this an AU to fill in some context. Also, I’m on the fence of whether Nyx just can’t dance at all or specializes in the bumping and grinding kind only. Here, he just can’t dance x) I imagined their outfits differently than the art.
> 
> People telling me that they like my portrayal of the characters I write for gives me life .////. Thank you so much. Thank you so much for requesting me to write for you <3

[LuNyx Dancing Fanart](http://ramibriidge.tumblr.com/post/150184728648/request-n-8-playback)

-

The Tenebraen Ball was at its peak of vibrant and ardent activity.

Prodigious nobility and affluential political figures hailed from all over Eos to attend the event. It was made possible because Ravus placed full responsibility over Princess and Lady Oracle Lunafreya’s shoulders to organize the ball. A festivity that had not been active since they were children and she retained little memory of the process and formal procedures involved.  

“We may be subjects of the Empire, Lunafreya, but that shouldn’t prevent us from demonstrating our once-lauded hospitality to the rest of the world.” The former prince had told her. “I leave everything in your capable hands to represent us well.”

The young Fleuret did not believe the older sibling, for he could care less about Tenebrae’s fate. The people of the country had lost their customs in the ocean of the Niflheim Empire, they were of Tenebrae in name only. Ravus sought for his sister’s obedience and to dominate her willful nature.

He found that those two outcomes were possible by keeping the woman occupied, knowing that she would struggle with the task. The high-ranking imperial officer never failed in mentioning the ball whenever he was within proximity and the Princess Oracle could only force a smile and assure him that everything was underway.

It never ceased to amaze Luna the condescending efforts that her brother  made to keep her pigeonholed in these kind of tasks.

The entire celebration was a sham and the determined woman had other matters to put to motion before the future could be  set in stone. Fortunately, she had Gentiana to assist her, the only one who possessed knowledge of this fabled ball.

Luna was already a bird in a gilded cage and a focal authority without any power to wield herself. Oracle, once a revered office, was simply a placeholder to keep the masses complacent without ever knowing the truth. Her assigned tasks were mockeries to the patriarchal domain, inconsequential to the order but she performed them to their satisfaction.

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret simply played a role, the docile and meek treasure whose only purpose is to be admired akin to a table’s centerpiece, and she kept with appearances. She retained many other rules tucked under the sanctity of her acting. Luna’s autonomy remains in self-ownership and she would be willing to fight with her life for it.

After the commencement ceremony ended and the Princess Oracle gracefully accepted the applause that erupted in her honor for organizing the ball, it did not take long for potential partners to form a line and request a dance. Despite the array of people joining hands and the booming orchestra, disquiet filled the young woman at the thought that any of these men and especially if their positions and stances coincided with the Empire’s, that a marriage arrangement would be made without her consent. The sovereign powers could choose her husband and most likely, it would be so that he would be the princess’ overseer to take away what little liberties she had left.

“Your Highness, would you give me this dance?”

“No, m'lady, please dance with me.”

“Gentleman, be silent. I believe the Good Lady was going to give me her answer.”

The Princess Oracle was inwardly vexed over the trivial pursuit. It was unfortunate that she did not possess a fan to hide her irritation but a demure smile had to do. She looked at the three men, one of which bore a wedding band much too tight to take off while the other two she recognized from prestigious family names but were considered irresponsible, philandering scions.  

And what an unavoidable situation she found herself in. The gown, flowing and consisting of the most luxurious of shimmery satins that exposed a sizable portion of her bare shoulders and down her lower back, was not of her choosing, it had been Ravus’. Her attire made her feel ridiculous as the puffy sleeves at the elbows, vying for attention she did not seek. But it was against Tenebraen etiquette for a woman to decline a man when interest is expressed despite it being one-sided.

As the three suitors looked at the Oracle expectedly, Luna detected a familiar figure outside the dance floor, disengaged from the lively guests and stern gray eyes fixated on his surroundings.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I believe I already promised my first dance to him.” Luna indicated through a confident turn of her head. The three men followed her gaze.

_“That_ Lucian dog?” The three of them chorused the negative sentiment.

It bothered her these men are proof that discrimination and stupidity never went out of style.

“Yes… Though he’s more of a badger than a dog. Please don’t aggregate my partner with the rest of the Lucians.” The Princess Oracle lifted the sides of her gown and without bowing her apologies or excusing herself, she strolled over to the decorated and obstinate soldier.

The man, standing at attention in a Kingsglaive uniform, saw her approach and greeted her with ghost of a smile on his lips before he returned to surveying the party. The woman decreed that it was not good enough. She took one of his hands.

“What are you doing?” Nyx resisted, finding that the young woman’s resolve was stronger. “I’m on-duty.”

“Nyx Ulric, you mustn’t refuse a lady asking for a rescue. It’ll offend her.” She stated coolly as she led him to the dance floor. Other couples were giving them queer glances at the improper exchange but she continued onward without batting an eyelash. Nyx is the only company she rather be with right now.

“Oh, no. No-no-no, no.” He lamented before she enveloped herself in his clumsy embrace. “You’re gonna pay for this later…”

“Is that a promise?” Luna teased as she positioned his hands. Her left hand in his right, set up a mandated distance between the two and while she liked where his hand  rested on her lower back, she lifted it to her shoulder blades. The lingering heat of his fingers on bare skin made her confident that this arrangement would work. She would lead.

“Don’t even go there, Princess.” He said dryly and as soon as he made the comment, Luna yelped. “Okay, that’s it, I’m leaving.” He dropped his hands and began to drift away.

Luna clasped his hand. He stepped on her foot. It was not a problem, many partners have done the same. “And watch me get swept up by the sea of men?” She did not have to look, she knew that they had an audience who no doubtingly would take Nyx’s place.

Nyx shook his head, voicing his displeasure in a hushed tone. “Not everyday do I get the pleasure of dancing with my wife…”

“Follow my lead.” Luna nodded as she closed the distance, not voicing her complaints when Nyx’s hand was at her lower back again. They were beyond etiquette at this point, they neglected the curtsy and bow stage. She simply rested her hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be all right because we’re together now.”

“I’m going to dance the entire time, aren’t I?”

This meeting was not by chance.

Luna was aware that Nyx, her guardian sent by the King of Lucis, would be attending the party but passively acting on orders received by his superiors.

His orders were to protect her.

Not to look.

Not to listen.

Not to think.

And certainly not marry.

Clearly, those instructions were unclear along the way.

The clandestine marriage was a union decided between the glaive and Oracle to safeguard a future that both of them intend to see through, only Gentiana possessed knowledge of this. No one else in all the four kingdoms knew that they were husband and wife. How they carried themselves in the public eye had gone unquestioned for some time.

It had been reckless and foolhardy on Luna’s part to pose the proposition, initially because of a destiny she had foreseen in the form of abstract visions and to obtain true ownership of her body. But she truly loved Nyx and it drove her to have him at her side. Niflheim could dictate who her husband would be but no man would wish for a bride whose purity was no longer intact.

“I see you didn’t bring the enthusiasm you had that night at Malbo’s.” Luna observed as Nyx stared down at their feet in silence.

Nyx grimaced. “Give a man a couple of drinks and I’m sure he’ll be happy to do anything you ask. That includes dancing.”

“Yes, but as I recall, you asked me to dance.” She remarked with a saccharine smile. “You weren’t terrible.”

“Sure, just keep sugarcoating to avoid hurting my feelings.”

Luna once accompanied the members of the Kingsglaive to Malbo Smul’s Hut during their off-duty hours. She had anticipated that formalities would be dropped so they could casually enjoy each other’s time, but unexpectedly learned that they were notorious for getting excessively drunk. She found her meal had been kicked over when the glaives decided to hop on tables to dance and break into dissonant song.

Nyx offered her to dance on top of one of the tables and against her proper upbringing reprimanding against the rancor behavior, she accepted. The table broke under their stomping and she fell in his lap. She apologized profusely, but he claimed he meant to break her fall. Mister Yama demanded full compensation for damages and trauma.

It was also the same night that once they were thrown out, Nyx and Luna retired to a more exclusive location. Nyx presented a Galahdan rum in its distinctive wooden flask, the best that he could afford with a glaive’s salary. It paired nicely with the box of savory dark chocolates Luna brought.

By the time they finished the bottle, the glaive and the Princess Oracle fell in love.

“If you were officially my Prince Consort,” Luna shifted her legs, causing the glaive to stumble awkwardly against her. “you would have to learn how to do this.”

“To music I could actually dance to?”

“Sadly, no.” Luna fondly held him in her gaze, feeling a little guilty that she had to crush his hopes.

“Well, I’m glad that you’re enjoying yourself…”

“I’m enjoying your presence, aren’t I? You’re my husband, Nyx.”

_And you’re the best dance partner I’ve ever had. You’re honestly not that terrible._


End file.
